1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected O-(2-trichloromethyl-4-pyrimidinyl)-O,O-dialkyl phosphorothionates and O-(2-trichloromethyl-4-pyrimidinyl)-O,O-dialkyl phosphoronates and their use as insecticides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various substituted O-(4-pyrimidinyl)-O,O-dialkyl phosphorothionates and O-(4-pyrimidinyl)-O,O-dialkyl phosphornates are known to possess different types of pesticidal activity. See, for example, German Pat. No. 3,003,337; U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,243; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,453.